1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic material applying device which is used for applying a liquid cosmetic material.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In a cosmetic material used for hair, there are variously a hair manicure, a hair dye, a hair dressing material and the like, and it is common to use an applying device such as a comb having a lot of teeth or a brush at a time of applying the cosmetic materials for hair.
However, at a time of actually applying the cosmetic material to the hair, it is often the case that the cosmetic material is used after being attached to the hair by a user's own hand before using the comb or the brush, and the user has to wash away the cosmetic material left in the hand.
Further, in the case that the cosmetic material is used by being attached to the applying device, it is often the case that a sufficient amount of cosmetic material is not attached to the teeth of comb, so that it takes a lot of trouble with attachment of the cosmetic material to the applying device again and again and an efficiency is not good.
In order to solve the problem as mentioned above, there have been proposed various applying devices which are provided with members for retaining the cosmetic materials.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-164904, there is described a cosmetic material applying device for hair in which a plurality of teeth of comb 6 are arranged in an applying portion 5 in a line, and a cosmetic material retaining member 7 is provided so as to be inserted into a through hole 6a which is provided in an inner portion of the teeth of comb 6, whereby a cosmetic material impregnated in the cosmetic material retaining member 7 can be applied to the hair.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-123120, there is described a hair brush which is provided with a member 1 retaining a liquid material, and a member 2 for bringing the liquid material into contact with the hair.
However, in the cosmetic material applying device for the hair described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-164904 mentioned above, since the cosmetic material retaining member 7 is provided within the through hole 6a in the inner portion of the comb teeth 6, an exposure area of the cosmetic material retaining member 7 is reduced by the comb teeth 6, and it has been hard to efficiently apply a large amount of cosmetic material at a time of applying the cosmetic material to the hair.
Further, the hair brush described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-123120 mentioned above is structured such that the liquid material retaining member 1 corresponding to the member for retaining the liquid material is attached to the hair brush by being pressed into a concave portion 3 or the like, and is not structured such as to be attached by using a special member, and there is a risk that the liquid material retaining member 1 is detached from the hair brush in an alternating succession of the application.
Further, in the case that the cosmetic material for hair having a high viscosity is applied, it is often the case that the hair entwines with the comb teeth by carrying out a motion of combing the hair while attaching the cosmetic material to the hair, whereby the hair is pulled out of a scalp, and an improvement has been demanded.